Billy's Growth Spurt
'Billy's Growth Spurt '''is the first segment of the eleventh episode of Grim & Evil. Plot Billy eats too much junk food, and gets sick as a result. So, at Mandy's request, Grim prepares his Granny Grim's remedy to sort Billy out. But Grim's medicine makes a growth start to spawn out on Billy... Synopsis Billy had a dream that he was on a show called ''The Cast Iron Stomach, where he reveals his secret recipe for his famous super-gonzo cookies. He was awakened by Grim. Mandy told Billy that he was supposed to lay off the junk food (which is shown to be all over the living room floor) because of what it does to him. Billy's stomach started making noises, and he threw up. Mandy asked if Grim knows a remedy for Toxic Junk Food Syndrome, and the thought of Granny Grim's famous recipe came to Grim. Mandy and Grim went into the kitchen, and Grim couldn't find any "Screaming Mimi's" to make the remedy. Mandy asked where they can get Screaming Mimi's, and Grim said that they would need a dimensional rift to open up in the kitchen. Grim and Mandy get sucked into an outer-dimensional bog and found the Screaming Mimi's needed for the remedy. Back in the living room, Mandy gave Billy a glass of the remedy. After Billy drank the entire glass, he felt better, except for an itch he had on his back that he couldn't scratch. Mandy pulled Billy's shirt up over his head and saw something on his back that disgusted her and Grim. Grim poked it, which revealed to be an eye. Another eye grew on Billy's back, and Billy took his shirt off to see what was on his back. It was a creature, which then grew a mouth and said "Yaap Yaap", which became a name for it, since it's the only thing it can say. Billy went into the kitchen to get a lot of junk food from the fridge, took it back into the living room, and fed some of it to Yaap Yaap while the two watch The Cast Iron Stomach on TV. As Yaap Yaap eats, it grew more to resemble Billy, except smaller. Mandy asked Grim if Granny Grim has an antidote for her remedy and the thought of it came to Grim. The antidote was a bottle of soda, which Granny Grim called her "heebie jeebie juice" and threw it into Grim's hands. As Billy went back into the kitchen to get more food from the fridge, Grim and Mandy tried to get him to take the antidote, but Yaap Yaap became strong enough to pull himself free from Billy's back. appearing to look like Billy, but smaller and with no clothes on. Yaap Yaap hid behind a couch in the living room. When Grim reached the couch, he lifted it up to find that Yaap Yaap wasn't there. Yaap Yaap came from behind Grim and bit him in the rear end. He held on until after he heard Mandy say that she has for him cherry soda with no natural ingredients. Yaap Yaap let go of Grim and started drinking the soda, but Billy ran towards Yaap Yaap, telling him not to drink it. Yaap Yaap finished drinking the entire bottle, causing him to belch and melted into a puddle. Billy took the bottle and became upset after finding out it was empty because he wanted the soda. He then saw the puddle of what used to be Yaap Yaap and said that he doesn't look so good. Mandy used a portable vacuum cleaner to suck up the puddle. The mess came out of the vacuum in a bag, and Mandy told Billy to dump it. Billy, now outside with the bag of Yaap Yaap's remains and sad that he is gone, opened the garbage can lid to throw the bag away. He stopped himself, though, and looked back and forth to see if there's anyone in sight. After finding out that there was no one around, he ate the bag, which caused him to act like Yaap Yaap. Air Inflation *Billy swells up after drinking Screaming Meemees. Credits * 'Story by: '''Gord Zajac * '''Storyboard by: '''Mike Diederich * '''Directed by: '''Brian Hogan Trivia *The part where the growth is first discovered on Billy is a reference to a scene in ''Army of Darkness of the Evil Dead franchise. *The growth spurt acts similar to the Gremlins from Gremlins. Gallery es: El Grano de Billy Category:Episodes Category:Grim & Evil episodes